A Game of Chance
by StephieyyPotter
Summary: AU All Human. Rose, Bella, and Alice win a trip to Hawaii and guess who they meet? Will they find love? Canon pairings. T for future chapters. EB EmR AJ


**A/N: Hey everyone! For those of you who have noticed, I've been virtually non-existant for months now, but I'm back, and out to try something longer then a one-shot. I've always adored All-Human storys about how all the couples meet in some way, so I decided to try one for myself! Wish me luck!**

**Disclaimer: Roses are red, Violest are blue, Stephenie owns all, Please don't sue!**

"Bella! Time to go!" I heard a voice yell. Who could be so hyper at four in the freaking morning? My best friend, Alice, of course.

As I got up, I grumbled. "Remind me why we are getting up when the sun's not out yet?"

That's when I realized Alice was a lot closer to my room than I thought. "Because!" she practically screamed. "We're going to _Hawaii_."

Oh, yes. That's right. Hawaii. Now, you might be wondering why I was less than thrilled about the prospect of jetting off to Hawaii from dreary Forks, Washington, rainiest place on earth, with my two best friends in the entire world. The truth was I was actually pretty excited, but I truly could not bring myself to be awake when most birds weren't. Not that I was as excites as Alice or Rosalie. They screamed and jumped up and down when they found out we were going. But, I guess its just not in my personality to jump up and down while chanting about the hot boys we would meet in Hawaii. I'm more of the bookish type, you know? I'd rather read than, say, play a sport. Not that I was able to play sports even if I wanted to. Most sports require balance, you see, and I'm the clutziest person to ever walk the face of the earth.

Rose and Alice were different. Rosalie was the most perfect looking girl you would ever meet, with blonde hair, a great body, basically the stereotypical cheerleader. Though, the way she fixed up cars certainly didn't fit the 'OMG! I broke a nail!' stereotype.

Alice has a love affair with clothes. Don't laugh, I'm not joking. Her closet is the size of my freaking room. She also enjoys torturing me by giving me makeovers, which both she and Rose thoroughly enjoy. Alice is just this little pixie-like girl who looks so innocent until she practically kills you when she has a spazz attack on you, with her amount of hyperness, which could probably scare a secret service man into telling her where the president is hiding.

So, anyways, back to our epic Hawaii trip. One day, Alice, as usual, had dragged me to my personal hell AKA the mall. While there, she and Rose had walked into the candy store, one of the only stores I can walk into without getting the urge to throw up, when a fit of squealing erupted. I, as usual, was the only calm one as we read the note on a jar of jellybeans that said 'Guess the number of jellybeans, win a trip to Hawaii' then a bunch of details that were so small, I needed to pull the card up to my face to read it. After confirming that the trip wasn't a scam, Rose and Alice started arguing about how many beans were in the jar. After desperately trying to count the beans from outside the jar, Alice suddenly burst out and said "There are 1901 and a half beans." The long and short of this story is that, by some miracle, she was right, so here we are getting up at four AM to catch out plane to Hawaii. I swear Alice is psychic.

I got up out of bed and got dressed. After checking to make sure my pants were on the right way, I made my way down to the kitchen. Alice and Rose were sitting at my table, bright eyed and bushy tailed, again talking excitedly about our trip. After a quick breakfast, we loaded our suitcases, or should I say Alice's suitcases, into the car. I had two bags, counting my carry-on, Rose had four, and Alice had seven. Let's just say it took a while to smash the last bag in there. After that, there was a desperate struggle to leave on time, and, as usual, we ended up leaving at exactly the time Alice said we would. The ride to the airport was a quiet affair, and so was taking the steps to actually get on the plane. Well, there was one incident, which involved Alice screaming at the security man for 'scuffing her Coach purse.' Which, I was informed later, 'probably cost more than he made in a year. (Let it be known that Alice is not usually like that, she just gets a bit keyed up while traveling. Kind of like a horse, except we'd get in trouble if we tried to sedate her.) Only after we got on the plane, and were told we were taking off and on our way to Hawaii, did it really hit me. _I was going to Hawaii._ Who knew what could happen when I was thousands of miles away from home?

* * *

**What do ya think? I'm going to introduce the boys next, and get them all over to Hawaii so that should be fun. I'm not sue if I like this chappie but it _is_ an intro, and I find all intros generally boring. If you do too, please stick with me, I swear it'll get better. You know what would help me get even more better? If you REVIEW! Please?**

**XOX Stephieyy**

**P.S. 22 More days till I get to see Edward and all his fabulousness on a huge movie screen!**


End file.
